


The Red Devil

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cruelty, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vague Time Period, but tagged rape/non-con just to be safe, non consent to being bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Tim thought he knew what he was doing. He thought he could handle taking on the Red Devil that stalked the village of Gotham. Now he has a pair of fangs in his throat and he isn't so sure. It hurts, but something about the pull make him think he could like it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	The Red Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crypterion_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/gifts).



Timothy Drake, better known in the community as Tim, was in a world of hurt. He was a dead man and there was nothing, nothing he could do about it. Standing in the center of the cathedral, the one place he’d been certain would serve as a sanctuary had in fact turned into a death trap. He shouldn’t have left the monastery. He should have stayed put as his friends had advised him.

He stood beside broken, dusty old wooden pews and stared up into the large stained-glass window. The moon peered down at him through the sharp, diamond and triangular holes in the glass mural. The man on the moon felt more like a cryptic omen, a smiling menace that promised something terrible was one the horizon.

He shivered as he felt the presence, felt the power of the undead monster that had stalked him into a place most holy.

“There you are,” the Red Devil’s voice smiled, but his body didn’t appear within sight. There were only the deep tones of one of the oldest, most dangerous Vampires left in the country. “Did you think you were safe here?”

He swallowed his fear, willing the tears of terror to stay back. He wasn’t going to die. He could get out of this. He could get home. He could get back to the monastery where he belonged. Where he would stay and never break the sundown curfew ever again.

“What’s the matter, monk? Nothing to say?” The voice boomed and he was certain it had drawn closer to him. He spun about; sure he’d come face to face with the predator stalking him. But there was nothing there.

“Timothy Drake,” the voice hissed in his ear as hands gripped his torso, talon like nails digging past his tunic and threatening to puncture through his skin. He was frozen, unable to cry out as he so desperately wanted to. “I’ve heard of you… The boy genius who spends all his time with monks, learning and absorbing…”

He tried to speak but all that came out was a rasping gasp.

“What are you trying to get from them, Tim? What are you so desperate to learn about?” He asked.

A surge of courage stole his heart as he growled and tried to pull away from the monster’s arms. To his surprise he was able to. The Red Devil let him turn and face him. It had been a mistake. A terrible, stupid mistake. He was caught once again, but this was a whole new trap. A whole new kind of evil.

Jason Todd. Father Jason Todd, the kindly priest who smiled at him and helped him to find the books he searched for. A man who taught him everything he knew about Vampires and other monsters. A man who Tim had been so sure was trying to help him become strong enough to be a hunter. A man that was supposedly helping him to avenge the deaths of his own mother and father at the hands of the blood suckers.

“Not you,” Tim shook his head. “I-it can’t be. You were training me to fight your kind?”

The father smiled, it was cruel and laced with hunger. His short, but sharp canines appeared to lengthen, as if they were simply being pushed forward by something. “No, never to fight. Only to serve.”

Tim took one step backward and in a blur of motion, Jason was on him, those same teeth he’d fixated on briefly, plunging deep into his throat. It hurt. It was excruciating and he screamed as ancient evil tore into his flesh.

A languid lick and a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry, Pet, I won’t let you escape me. Not even through death,” Red Devil assured with a quick nip.

“You set me up,” Tim shook his head. “You told me to come here, to find the ancient weapon needed to kill you.”

Red Devil, Father Todd, whatever he wanted to call himself, laughed again. “I like this town; it’s filled with the worst kind of people. People who come to me, confessing their sins and making it clear how evil they are, how delectable their blood will taste,” he whispered against Tim’s neck, causing him to shiver again as his sense became confused. “But every now and then, I crave a different taste… Something pure, something clean and innocent. A taste that will cleanse the pallet and make me hungry for darkness again.”

“Please,” Tim begged, “I’ll keep your secrets, I won’t tell a soul… I’ll…”

“You’ll be mine forever, Drake, or at least until I tire of your taste,” he licked once more over the painful wound in his neck and then cruelly bit back into his neck. “Only when that happens will I grant you death, but don’t worry. You’ll never want it to end.

“You’ll be so obsessed with me that you’ll do anything for just one more bite. For one more opportunity to feel my teeth break your fragile flesh. To feel the rush of adrenaline as your blood is pulled from your body and used to make mine strong again.”

Tim tried to struggle, but the bite, the firm, painful bite held him in place. He felt weak, but there was something else too. Some feeling rising up as his heart started to settle and his eyelids began to fall closed. It was almost euphoric. Soothing in a way that he was almost positive it shouldn’t be.

He tried to fight the feeling, the sleepiness that was overwhelming him. “Wait, no,” he moaned at another hard bite, this one just beneath the first. “Please, no…”

It still hurt, but he felt like he could like it. Like maybe he was currently liking it. He felt cold touching his fingertips, his nose and ears. So, he pulled the priest closer to him. There was a vibrating chuckle against his neck and then strong hands made themselves known; one wrapping itself in Tim’s thick black hair while the other gripped the side of his face with mock gentleness.

He felt his body shifted about as the mouth of sharp teeth pulled away. He was in a cradled position, staring up at the handsome face of Father Todd. The man wore his white collar and his black robes. His longish hair fell about his shoulders, black waves making the odd white streak of bangs stand out.

Tim was sure he’d also seen crimson eyes shift to teal as they looked down at him, his perfectly formed lips once again smiling down at him. “You’ll be my blood-doll, Tim. Mine until someone better comes along, and they will,” the deep voice chuckled. “Just as you’re the replacement now, someone else will someday send you to your death.”

There was a shifting of movement, wind brushing against his hair and then he was dropped onto a bed in a dim cave like room. His eyes searched for something to recognize, but he was so dizzy. So unaware of what was happening. He tried to focus, but he was sure that he was to weak to really see what he should.

Instead a young man caught his gaze and that was only because he was lying on the bed beside him. The man looked like he should have a darker skin tone, but he was pale. Paler than Tim, with dull blue eyes and slim, weak limbs.

“Don’t worry, Tim, he’ll be out of your bed, soon,” the Red Devil hissed as he roughly grabbed the other man. “Beg me for your end, Richard. Show your replacement how badly he’ll come to want my bite.”

“Please,” the man moaned, clawing at the father’s black robes. “Yes, please bite me. Please.”

The begging man’s skin appeared to glisten. That was when he realized Richard only wore pants. He squinted, forcing his eyes to look at the man. He was horrified by the bite scar all over his body, but it wasn’t as bad as watching a grown man beg for death. Beg without knowing what was coming for him.

Tim scooted away from the couple, begging silently, praying that this wouldn’t be his fate. As the vampire grabbed hold of the man and bit cruelly into his neck, Tim searched. There had to be window, a door. He had to escape. He had to get free, but the only door was the one they’d entered.

Richard moaned and begged loudly until Tim heard the noises soften to whimpers. There was a lethargy falling over the man and his already unnatural pale skin took on a deathly pallor. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that he was being forced to watch this devil kill a man. A man who might still be useful and therefore alive, had Tim stayed away.

“Please don’t kill him,” Tim whispered, his voice weak.

The Red Devil pulled away for only a moment and laughed as Richard weakly tried to pull him back to the bite. Tim felt ill and shook his head. Even on the edge of life and death, the poor victim of the vampire begged for his end. Father Todd returned to the wound with a wink, red trailing down the man’s neck.

Finally, the pale man’s head lulled back, his sightless blue eyes unfocused and glassy. Dead.

The Red Devil picked up the body and with more care than when he’d been alive, laid him down on a soft blanket covered pallet. He heard chains rattle but when he tried to sit up to see what the vampire was up to, the demon was at his side and pulling him into a soft, and somewhat condescending kiss.

“I will keep you safe, Pet,” the vampire promised as he pressed his lips to Tim’s forehead, his body held possessively. A strange haze started to fill his mind and he was so sleepy. He leaned in against the Vampire and closed his eyes.

He was moved about, shifted until Tim’s back was pressed firmly against Red Devil’s chest. He opened his eyes briefly, a strange shadow shifting about as chains rattled near the floor where the dead man lay. He struggled to stay conscious, but when red glowing eyes peered back at him, Tim’s mind rebelled and darkness took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written these characters in vampire setting, so I hope you enjoyed! If not let me know and I'll take another stab at it. Let me know if you liked it, I might be able to figure out a sequel for it.


End file.
